I Never Thought
by Padfoot's Pawprint
Summary: There were lot of things that both Soul and Maka never thought would happen; never in a million years. However, when it comes to each other, the most famous meister/weapon combo, what they never thought would happen becomes what they never saw coming.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi there~!**

**So, after much consideration, i've decided to make a series of one-shots pertaining to things Soul and Maka never thought would happen, as a lot of their ideals have been shattered as their years together progress. This starts off when they first became partners and works its way forward.**

**You guys seemed to enjoy my last series of one-shots so I thought I'd give this a try. I hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

I never thought…

Chapter One: …I'd be your partner

The room he had holed himself in was dark save the open window on the left. The piano in the center of the room gleamed, and the ivory keys practically called to him. Soul Eater walked over to the instrument, and ran his fingers over the keys. They were smooth and the black and white pattern was so familiar to him…

He pressed too hard on one of the keys, and heard its sound resonate within the room. It was a G#, not a sound that was pleasant to the ears, but a sound all the same.

Soul took a quick glance around the room. It was empty and soundless, save the odd giggle from a girl in the hall. He took a seat on the piano bench, and let his fingers skim the keys. The urge to hear the sound of the piano filled him again and, for once, he gave into it.

He played a chord. Then another. Then another, his fingers moving faster and faster. He was warming up his fingers, getting them accustomed to the placement of each note.

He heard a creak at the door and, in the piano's body, Soul could see that it was a girl; a girl with a meister tag obviously displayed because it was over her breast. Soul continued playing, pretending not to see the brunette behind him.

The girl's mouth opens like she intended to ask him something but the moment he starts playing, truly started playing, she stopped. His fingers flew up and down the piano with reckless abandon, the song dark and fierce. He played it with the intention of making the girl leave him alone. He didn't need her.

Women didn't make for good meisters, he'd been told.

Two boys, together, was what Soul was aiming for. The girl rushed out, hands over her ears and Soul heard many other footsteps follow her out of the hall. He grinned sadistically to himself and continued to play until deciding to change the song. It now became low and husky, still dark. To him, this song was that of an amateur, but it was the first piece he'd ever composed. It had been about life. How blatantly miserable he'd been.

His life story in notes.

Soul continued to play, the hope of getting a male meister failing. _If they're meant for me, they'll come for me, _thought Soul. He'd let the meister come to him. He wasn't desperate. He had patience. Besides, his songs were dark; it was just the way he composed. If a meister would brave the darkness, then they would be worthy of a weapon like him.

A couple hours passed and Soul stopped playing. Few people had come in to see who was playing but they never stayed long. They would give a glance, their faces would screw up with disgust, and then they'd run away. The reaction they had was normal. Soul had yet to find a meister that walked into the room and tolerated the music. That _enjoyed _it. That had the courage to overcome his frightening music.

He sighed and slid his fingers off the keys, letting them drop to the bench with a disheartened thum. The room was still empty, the curtains slightly drawn. The door was wide open, welcoming anybody; his music, on the other hand, was not so welcoming.

In a way, Soul had to admit that he hadn't really expected too much. Shibusen was filled with meisters, and one of them was meant to be his.

However, at the current moment, such a hope was risky and riddled with flaws.

"Oh! You stopped playing." Soul swivelled to face the door. In its frame stood a young girl that looked about Soul's age if not younger. Her hair, an ashy blonde colour, was tied up in two long pigtails. She had bright green eyes and the oddest uniform he'd ever seen. Her breasts weren't as big as the other girls he'd seen, he noted, but, none the less, it was her chest that caught his attention.

Over her heart, there was a tag. _Meister_.

"Yeah? So?" he wasn't totally interested in this girl. He was looking for a male partner. A stronger partner than this...than this flat-chested girl in front of him.

"You weren't intending to continue?" She took a step into the room, hands behind her back. She held herself with a kind of pride that he was slightly interested in. Still, she wasn't what he wanted at the moment.

"You don't want to hear it."

"But I do!" she insisted and Soul just snorted. He was feeling very sadistic. It was almost like he was begging to be rejected.

"If you're sure." If this girl wanted another taste of his music then fine. He'd whip out a song he liked to play. Dark and eerie; perfect for making this stupid girl regret what she's said.

Soul walked back to the piano, stretching his fingers before glancing at the girl. "This is the kind of guy I am."

And then the music started like a crash. It was ominous and dark at first. It then scaled to something lighter before continuing it's dark and dangerous melody. The made it darker, with bits of light in between. It then became somewhat of a bright call that always made it's way back into the darkness.

While Soul played, he felt very warm in his chest. He didn't understand it, didn't care to, so he continued playing, eyes closed, deep in the music.

The piece came to a finish and, when he opened his eyes, the reflection in the piano gave him the same unfavourable answer he'd been getting all day.

No one was there.

"Just another girl," he said to himself, pushing up his hair. He knew it had been too good to be true. No one could actually like his music. No sane person could enjoy something like that. He was alone in that way...

"Who's just another girl?" Soul turned to his right where he saw the girl, leaning against the wall, "I find that quite insulting. Girls aren't all the same, you know? We're all very different with very different personalities. We have different tastes in music, different souls, different names. Which brings me to another topic. I believe that an introduction is in order. My name is Maka Albarn. A meister. And you?"

"Me?"

"Of course," she pushed off the wall and came to stand beside the piano, a smile on her face, "I'd like to properly tell the composer my take on the song."

"What exactly would you like to tell the composer then?"

"That I loved his song." Soul's eyes widened. Impossible. That couldn't be right... "It was... how should I put this? I'm not musically inclined but I felt like the song was calling to me. Like a cry for help when you're lost. It was so raw. So..." the girl now known as Maka Albarn smiled at Soul, warm and accepting, "...good. I really liked it."

Soul was frozen for a moment before he shook his head at his and started getting off the bench. "You must not know a lot about music then," said Soul rudely, trying to ignore the rising hope he felt in his chest when she said she'd liked it.

"What are you talking about? I don't need to know a lot about music to like it," Soul just stared at her, "I mean, I personally liked it. You shouldn't be discouraged if other people didn't like it. It only matters if you did." More staring. "It's just my opinion..."

"You've got a lot of guts, Maka Albarn."

"Huh?"

"You're brave enough to walk into an abandoned music room with a boy you hardly know. Brave enough to throw your opinion at his face expecting him to accept it. And brave enough, over all, to talk to an albino with very sharp teeth in a bad mood."

Maka blinked twice before frowning, "You want me to be afraid of you?"

"Well-"

"'Cause you're not that scary. If anything, you're stubborn and I think that's really great. Which reminds me, that's a weapon tag, right?"

Soul looked down at his chest where the tag was pinned. he'd completely forgotten it was there. He nodded to her.

Her green eyes brightened. "Good. What do you say to being partners with me?"

"Partners?"

"Yeah. You look like a really capable weapon. Besides, wouldn't you want to be a Death Scythe?"

"A weapon for Lord Death? It's every weapons' goal."

"Good! I'll meet you outside the school tomorrow for some training. Okay?"

"Wait, you're just assuming I want to be partners with you."

"Wow, you catch on quick." said Maka sarcastically. "If you don't want to just say so. I need a weapon. You need a meister. You can always change if you don't like working with me."

"Well, when you put it that way..." Maka frowned. "I'll be partners with you."

"Great." Maka made for the door. "By the way, what's your name?"

"Soul."

"Soul? Last name?"

"Soul Eater."

Maka tested out the name. "Soul Eater..." She grinned at him. "Suits you."

Soul felt this swelling in his chest that was too strong to ignore. Maka left the room, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He finally had a partner. Not the one that he had initially wanted, oh no, this girl was not his ideal. But, if he was lucky, she'd be true to her word. She'd make him a Death Scythe.

Soul left the music room with a little more light in his soul than when he had gone in.

* * *

**so this brings us to the end of chapter one. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated.**

**Thanks [:**

**plz R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Back again with chapter 2.**

**hope you enjoy [:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

I never thought...

I'd trust a man with my life.

Maka fell to the ground again, her knees scraped worse than before. Her back was aching but she had to pull through.

"Come on, girl, you've got to do better than that."

She hissed angrily at the witch, clenching her fists around her weapon.

"Maka, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. Let's just finish this witch off. I still have to make dinner." With that, she launched herself off the ground, swinging her scythe at the woman in front of them.

"Feisty and headstrong," laughed the woman, dodging their moves. "Do you think you can win like that?"

Maka growled, wincing a bit as a sharp pain went through her. "I don't think; I know."

"Maka, don't be reckless," hissed Soul. "You need to think this through more."

"We'll be fine," said Maka, angrily turning her face her opponent. The woman, draped in black, sat on the edge of a building, waiting as Maka and Soul landed and took a stance on the structure across from her.

"Try a Soul Resonance. It's our only choice."

"We haven't perfected it," she insisted, moving the scythe in her hands.

"Just do it."

Maka frowned but complied with his wish. They tried to meld their souls, their soul wavelengths clashing as the pair tried to synchronize.

Unfortunately, it didn't work. In fact, both weapon and technician were exhausted from the effort.

"Did the little kids forget to practice?"

Maka looked up at the woman, gritting her teeth, leaping forward once more, "Maka, STOP!" cried Soul but it was too late. She was in midair, unable to take back the action. The woman smiled widely and met Maka in the middle, grabbed her head and forcing the girl towards the ground. Maka plummeted, throwing her weapon in the air to avoid his injury. While this prevented possible wounds for her weapon, it did nothing for her.

Maka hit the ground. Hard. She coughed out blood, her body burning from the impact. She had shut her eyes tight and now opened them, groaning at the amount of pain she was in.

Soul had transformed mid-air and landed on his feet before rushing over to her and holding her up. It was kinda nice to be in the arms of her partner...

"You're such an idiot." The nice feeling was gone.

"Shut up, Soul." Soul wrapped his arms around his mesiter so that he was supporting her. They stood up together, Maka heavily leaning on him as they stared down the witch before them.

"Well, this is pathetic. I thought Shibusen students were better than this. I suppose since I'm soooo much better than you it wasn't really fair, was it?" she smiled, amused at their situation.

Soul transformed one arm and brandished it, "You keep away from me and my meister, got it, witch? We can still take you down."

"Oh really?" The witch flicked her wrist and the pair went flying backwards into a wall. Soul had managed to save Maka from most of the damage but she was still somewhat affected. "How about now? Still think that way? You guys are just kids. Plus, you're not that experienced. How long have you two been partners? A few months? That's nothing compared to the amount of training I've had in my _lifetime_ alone." She laughed before adding, "You don't look very well-trained either, you know? I mean, you probably never even knew there was a witch coming to this site."

Soul staggered forward and Maka just coughed. "Soul, she's right. We don't have enough practice. She wasn't in the report either. A tame Kishin egg, not a witch."

"We have enough experience to survive," he said, staring straight ahead, "I have an idea."

"What idea? Another Soul Resonance? Soul, that didn't work last time. We can't do it," she hissed angrily.

"We _can_ do it. You trust me, don't you?"

"I-"

"Then let's do this." Soul transformed again, reverting into his scythe mode so Maka could hold him. She used her weapon for support before moving him horizontally. A fighting position.

"I'm ready. We will beat you, witch."

"Will you now?" She crossed arms, her expression that of a mother whose child thought it fun to play with bubbles. Before they popped in their faces, that is. "Tell you what; I'll give you 10 seconds to get your act together before I kill you, okay?"

Maka grimaced before looking towards her weapon. "Well, Soul? What's your idea?"

"Well, we're not giving up-"

"Damn right."

"-yet"

"What?!"

"9" The countdown had begun.

"Listen to me, Maka, we're going to attempt another soul resonance."

"WHAT?!"

"8"

"Let me finish, woman!" he said, annoyed, "We'll do it as we charge towards her. We need to be close enough because that way, she won't expect it."

"I know what you're saying but-"

"7~"

"-what if it doesn't work? Soul Eater, if we don't pull this off this resonance, we're done for."

"I know that, but I trust you. We _can_ do this. Trust me, Maka."

"6"

Maka was quiet and, for a moment, Soul was afraid that she wasn't going to agree with him. Then, a slight smile graced her face and she tightened her grip on her weapon.

"Why I let you make the plans, I don't know."

"3"

Soul grinned wide for moment before nodding (in a way). "Let's do this then."

"2"

The pair charged at the witch, each thinking of a distinct thing; the opening to let them win.

"1"

The meister hadn't even swung her weapon before the witch started moving. Maka was surprised at the woman's speed but pressed forward, determined. The witch rushed towards her, blue eyes glinting, and aimed a blow at Maka's stomach. She lunged forward, trying to delve her nails into the meister's body. Maka blocked it with the snaith and punched out at the witch. The woman jumped back twice before leaping farther away.

"Careful, Maka, she's planning something."

"I know; you don't need to tell me."

The witch gave Maka a pointed look and pressed her hands together. "Seems like you've gotten better." The witch opened her hands, palms facing the concrete. "But I'm one of the best." The ground rumbled and thick vines cascaded out of the new hole, coming over to lift the witch off the ground.

"Go after her."

"Soul, she has a friggin' plant under her control. We should run while we can."

"_NO_. I thought you trusted me."

"I do."

"With your life?"

"Yes, Soul, but now we'll dealing with both of our lives."

She said it without hesitation but, deep down, she knew it wasn't all true. It was hard to trust Soul, she'd admit. Slowly she was working on getting to know him but it'd only been a few months. They hadn't moved in that long ago and there were a lot of things that Soul kept hidden from her. Maka's trust was not easily gained and yet...

Looking down at her weapon she remembered the days she'd stared at the ceiling of her room, wondering if she'd made the right decision. And every time it crossed her mind, she always said the same thing to herself.

"Forget it," she whispered.

"Huh?" Soul sounded confused but Maka's head was clear.

"Forget trusting you. You're my partner. I shouldn't have to think about it."

It was Soul's turn to be quiet for a few seconds before speaking, "Get on with it then."

Maka went in for a second time, Soul whispering encouragements along with the plan. "Get up close and strike. You can do it." And so on and so forth. The Shibusen student stared up with disdain at the witch she was prepared to kill. She'd deserve it, after almost emptying the current town of residents. With a deep breath, Maka ran up the still rising vine, using Soul as leverage to get herself higher.

"Witch Tashia, for the murder of those in this town, and the murders of others around the world, your soul is MINE!" she shouted, finally reaching the witch's level, scythe raised.

The vine had a sort of platform at the top, resembling an arena of sorts. Granted, the arena was small, but it would give Maka enough space to wound and kill the witch before her.

Tashia drew her sleeve back and suddenly, a thin wooden sword was in her possession, parrying Maka's attack. The pair exchanged blows, Maka taking two hits to her right shoulder, and the witch receiving two strong blasts to her stomach.

"Let's finish this, Shibusen bitch," she said suddenly, drawing back, her eyes blazing. "I am sick of this game of back and forth."

"Agreed."

"Maka, change of plans. You have to make it look like you're getting hit by the blast. When she thinks you're injured, we can get her back and wound her. I think we miscalculated."

"We?"

"Alright, _I_ miscalculated. Trust me on this one, she's too strong to beat at our current level. We have to risk a Soul Resonance and then wound her. It should give us the opening and we can escape."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," she said stubbornly, but Maka's mind was spinning. She was going to have to hope that Soul's plan was correct and executed correctly. This was going to be very difficult either way.

"Prepare for death."

Maka sneered and held her weapon tight. "Bring it, witch."

Tashia's lips curled and her wooden sword flared dangerously. Layer upon layer began to coat the sword until it was like a huge flaming mass.

"Calm down, Maka," said Soul, his voice strong and determined.

Maka nodded, "I got it."

"I hope so."

Letting out a battle cry, the witch streaked forward. Maka moved forward as well, scythe high as she prepared for the final attack.

Tashia's sword burned like a star and the moment it came in contact with the scythe, Maka was sure to push it to the side and resonate with her partner on his mark. "Wait," the blazing sword was starting to have an effect on the Shibusen student. She began to sweat, her hands clammy inside her glove. "Wait," The exposed skin on Maka's body began to burn. She hissed with the pain. "Wait."

"Soul," she growled. Tashia's sword was forcing her back and Maka felt like she was on fire.

"NOW!" Maka used what energy she had left to force Tashia back, giving her and Soul mere seconds to resonate. She pushed her soul to Soul's and felt it attempt to mesh with his. Her soul was having a hard time, she knew, as was Soul's but they were determined. Oh yes, they were determined. They had to make this resonance work if they wanted to live. Maka thought about how much she trusted Soul. She thought, for once, that she'd always need him there to support her. He'd always risked himself since he was a weapon. To put your life in another's hands, literally, must have been a leap of faith.

Suddenly, Maka felt a giant warmth flood her being. She knew it was Soul's wavelength from the way that it felt; warm but sharp at the same time. It was comfortable to have a fragment of comfort with this new experience. The warmth circulated her entire body before Maka was aware of Soul's soul. It wasn't there anymore. In fact, her own soul seemed to cease to exist. Instead, there was a steady flow from a third soul, a soul that seemed so much like her own, but wasn't. It was their souls combined into one, and it felt wonderful.

With a battle cry, Maka swung Soul forward, her weapon pulsing with unseen power. The witch gave a painful scream, and the scythe ripped through her, cutting into her flesh deeply.

But not deep enough.

Tashia hopped back and managed to leap to a near-by building. Maka turned to face her, filled with power and confidence.

"We will meet again, bitch," seethed the witch before flying off and disappearing into the night.

"Do we go after her?"

"No. It's not worth it. Let it be, Soul." Their strength had died down and Soul transformed back into his human form, hair slightly ruffled.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine." Even though she said that, Maka felt the contents of the battle finally affect her. Her legs felt weak and her head was spinning. Her eyes fluttered and Maka was sure that she'd collapse if not for Soul sliding next to her and giving her his arm for support. She thanked him silently and the two of them walked back to their hotel, allowing the night to fill in the words they didn't dare say.

* * *

**please R&R**


End file.
